


Bound

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Toys, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: On nights like these, Genichiro enjoyed playing with his starving Wolf





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been able to post! But with my internship done I hope to get back on track. :)

Wolf’s body squirmed helplessly in the sheets, sweat beading down his skin as he chased a release that was constantly denied to him. He let out a frustrated grunt, his hips wiggling and cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets, hard and aching. It wasn’t always like this, but sometimes Lord Genichiro enjoyed watching him struggle, fighting not to beg but inevitable giving in and begging for release. He liked to have Wolf entirely at his mercy, Wolf’s wrists bound tight behind his back, his ankled bound to his thighs, spreading him open for his Lord. Genichiro got off on watching his shinobi shake beneath him, unable to reach an end without first asking, begging for it. Genichiro didn’t like to involve himself directly on nights like this. He knew if he did he’d lose control just as Wolf did, the shinobi was so warm and tight that it was impossible to stay composed for long. So on nights like these, he brought out a smooth, phallic-shaped toy, coating it in warm oil before teasingly, slowly, giving it to the starving wolf. 

It was always a delight to watch Wolf go from composed and resistant, to shaking with sweat beginning to form, to finally writhing and rutting into the sheets, pushing back desperately with no leverage. It was music to his ears to hear the grunts become whimpers, become cries and begging for more. Sometimes he would let the wolf ride him, take his cock with such a force and demand that Genichiro often wondered if he truly starved the other. But Wolf, like him, had simply been unaware of the passionate flames between them until they had allowed themselves some indulgence. If Genichiro could have it his way, he’d be partaking in Wolf’s body nightly, hands caressing scarred flesh, grabbing pliant thighs and diving into a waiting hole.  


Unfortunately, as leader of Ashina, he had little time to indulge in his shinobi, both of them often busy, but occasionally stealing moments alone. He four times a month he had found the time to spend with his shinobi, and always he saw a fire in those eyes, burning bright with desire. That was how tonight had begun, those eyes finding him during a meeting, sending sparks through his body, a desire to dominate. He’d called the meeting short, not interested in the mutterings and arguments, but in the shinobi he saw sitting restless across from him. He’d ordered him to his room, delicately undressing Wolf, pressing lips to the flesh, teeth sinking into the other’s pale neck. He always enjoyed the hitch of breath whenever he paid particularly close attention to the wolf’s neck.  


“I know you want to find your end, you’re rutting like a whore,” Genichiro purred, pressing the toy deep inside of Wolf, smirking when the body underneath him jolted and a shaky moan escaped the shinobi. “How dirty have you made my bedsheet? Covering it in your sweat, your seed, but it isn’t enough, you’re trapped.” He pulled the toy out, the frustrated whine from underneath made him chuckle.  


“Please, lord Genichiro,” Wolf whimpered. He felt tears in his eyes, desperate for release, his body was screaming for it. He felt a hand curl underneath his chin and turn his head, meeting those dark eyes he knew so well. “Please,” he whispered again.  


“I suppose you’ve been a good toy for me,” Genichiro murmured. He untied Wolf’s legs but left his arms bound, pulling the shinobi flush against his broad chest. The toy was pushed back in, pumping into the shaking body of his wolf. His hand came around to wrap around the angry, aching cock, stroking in tune with his thrusts. “You may cum, my starving wolf,” he purred. Genichiro bit at Wolf’s neck and sent the shinobi over. Wolf’s hips jerked, his whole body convulsing as he reached his peak, crying out for his Lord, spilling his seed onto the sheets beneath.  


Wolf was twitching, his eyelids hardly able to stay open. His arms were unbound, his body lifted into his Lord’s arms, transported to his bed. It was nights like these when Wolf was allowed to share a room with Genichiro, which made these nights his favorite. He felt warm lips on his and closed his eyes. He was bound to his Lord, gladly, for the rest of his life.


End file.
